


Black Magic

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes clothes do make the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for and inspired by the suit porn men's clothing challenge on LJ and involves our beloved Jedi in my version of fanon's dress blacks. Thanks to Merry Amelie for the beta. Her suggestions made it a much better story but as always I couldn't resist making a few additional changes so all mistakes are mine. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
Rating/warnings: Adult, explicit sex  
Catagory: Qui/Obi PWP  
Summary: Sometimes clothes do make the man.

Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story was written for and inspired by the suit porn men's clothing challenge on LJ and involves our beloved Jedi in my version of fanon's dress blacks. Thanks to Merry Amelie for the beta. Her suggestions made it a much better story but as always I couldn't resist making a few additional changes so all mistakes are mine. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although there were scores beautiful and handsome beings in the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked upon them with nothing more than a passing consideration. Whether the exotic lekku and blue skin of Twi'lek dancers or the flowing hair and trim figures of the adult Munto Condu or the gray-green scaled skin, bead-adorned hair and powerful pheromones of the Falleen or the almond-shaped eyes and long amethyst hair of the Lorrdian, it made no real difference. Though he could understand intellectually why these and others like them were considered the epitome of attractiveness, they invoked none of the expected flush of lust and desire within him. For Obi-Wan, the only thing that invoked such a reaction was the rugged good looks of his master.

Over the years, Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon Jinn in many variants of appearance. Serene and composed in his customary Jedi robes of brown and tan, dressed in all manner of traditional garments on various planetary missions, covered from head to toe in mud or dirt or even fouler substances, dripping wet, fully clothed or naked from the shower, and skin glistening from sweat and arousal lying tangled in their bed. Any or all of these appearances could cause Obi-Wan's heart to race and his breathing to become ragged but none more forcibly than the sight of Qui-Gon Jinn clothed in his form-fitting dress blacks.

Although formal clothing among the Jedi was as varied as the species that comprised the Order, many human males conformed to a style that had its origins back in the early days of the Old Republic. Created by Master Hoth to be a stark contrast to the more colorful and outlandish clothing of his contemporary and friend Master Farfalla, the attire was elegant in its simplicity. The uniform consisted of a black inner tunic edged along the v-neck and cuffs with the color of an individual's lightsaber blade, a solid black overtunic, obi and sash, black leggings and knee-high black boots. A black hooded rode, lined with the color of the trim, could be added for outside activities, but most times the blacks were worn without the cloak.

As much of a rebel as Qui-Gon was in other instances, he was a traditionalist in this and his blacks were constructed out of the rare and expensive denbralian star silk, as had been the custom from just after the Sith wars. King Odoat of Varonat had presented a bolt of the fabric to Qui-Gon when he had been a young Knight, bestowed upon him after he had rescued the king's son, Aidan, from kidnappers. On his return to Temple after the mission, Qui-Gon had commissioned to have a new set of blacks fashioned from the gift to replace his older, synthslik ones.

Even though tradition would have them both wearing dress uniforms at today's coronation ceremony, the fact that they were on Varonat to witness Aidan's rise to the throne after his father's recent passing made Qui-Gon's current attire both appropriate and sentimental. Opportunities to see Qui-Gon thus clothed had been few and far between so Obi-Wan had relished each one just as he was relishing today's. And the benign nature of this mission was allowing Obi-Wan to be more than a little self-indulgent in his contemplation of the wonderful view.

Obi-Wan excused himself from his conversation with Princess Padija of Anoat with a feigned need to use the facilities and found an out-of-the-way place to stand and watch his master. Qui-Gon stood with his back facing Obi-Wan as he talked to King Aidan, the black denbralian star silk clinging to the two meters of his muscular frame like a second skin. The fabric pulled tight against his back and shoulders as he moved his arms in an expansive gesture, highlighting the strong muscles of his back. The cloth twisted and turned with Qui-Gon's movements, accenting the planes and lines of the man's body.

Just watching Qui-Gon move in the form-adhering silk was more erotic than any of the Twi'lek dancers Obi-Wan had seen on his last mission to Ryloth. He could feel his body responding to the sight and was glad that his Jedi abilities helped him to curb his reactions. He stayed out of the way and watched for a while, just drinking in the vision of the long body emphasized by the drape of the fabric.

Finally, when he realized that his absence was beginning to be noticed, Obi-Wan moved back into the room and joined in a conversation with a group of young nobles. He positioned himself so that he could still see Qui-Gon and continued to watch his master even as he participated in the discussion. Jedi skills could serve many uses and he was able to follow the conversation even while devoting a good portion of his attention to watching Qui-Gon.

But when Qui-Gon bent over to pick up the fan that Queen Cliaryn had dropped, even his Jedi skills couldn't keep his body from reacting to the sight. Overtunic flipping up as he bent, the silk molded to Qui-Gon's ass like a second skin and Obi-Wan was sure he could see the outline of the cleft in the adhering fabric. It took very little for his fantasies to move forward from there, envisioning his hands stroking over the fabric and what was beneath. As Qui-Gon turned, Obi-Wan caught sight of the green trim outlining the V of his throat and he imagined licking off the sweat that by now would have accumulated there.

After adjusting his less clingy tunics to hide his reaction, Obi-Wan let his mind drift through an assortment of erotic images. Qui-Gon pressed up against a wall, tunics hanging open, legging pushed down to the tops of his boots, while Obi-Wan knelt in front of him still fully dressed and sucked him off. Qui-Gon in the same state of semi-dress but Obi-Wan naked, lying on his back on the bed with his legs resting against the silk tunics while Qui-Gon fucked him. Both of them dressed in only their knee-high black boots, lying on their sides on the bed, pleasuring each other with their mouths, while their hands stroked over the soft leather of their boots.

A Force pinch to his backside and a mental scolding told Obi-Wan that his shielding must be slipping. _It's not polite to send such erotic images to your partner when he's not in any position to act upon them._

 _Sorry, Master,_ Obi-Wan sent, but the reply lacked any hint of real remorse.

Another pinch to his butt accompanied Qui-Gon's response. _An apology is only valuable when it is offered earnestly. I will have to devise a suitable punishment for your lack of sincerity._

Obi-Wan allowed one more image to travel over the bond before shoring up his shields. Leggings bunched at his boot tops and the tails of his tunics flipped up over his back, himself lying over Qui-Gon's fully clothed lap, his ass in the perfect position to be spanked. _Promises, promises._

Any reply Qui-Gon might have made was interrupted as King Aidan addressed him, so Obi-Wan strengthened his shields a bit before continuing to visualize a few more equally enticing phantasms. Turning the task of undressing Qui-Gon into a veneration of love, slowly removing each piece of the black silk as he kissed every inch of skin revealed. Qui-Gon stalking towards him dressed only in the leggings and boots, the long legs enveloped in the black silk, strong muscles accentuated by the clingy fabric.

Obi-Wan was sure he could dream up another hundred scenarios just as pleasant but his mind seemed intent on returning to the one on the bed. He catalogued the scene in his mind and it took very little effort to imagine the sensations. He speculated on the feel of the silk against his calves and thighs as Qui-Gon stroked into him, the brush of the fabric against his stomach as Qui-Gon leaned forward to change the angle or even better yet to kiss him. He could almost feel the texture of the silk where his ass rested on Qui-Gon's thighs, cool at first but quickly heating from being trapped between their bodies. His other senses quickly got into the act, imagining the scent of sweat and sexual musk imbuing the fabric and the sound as the silk rubbed against his skin.

He was so caught up in his fantasy that Obi-Wan was not even aware that Qui-Gon had moved across the room until he heard his master's voice. "May I borrow my apprentice for a moment?"

"Certainly, Master Jinn," chorused from the group, leaving Obi-Wan to follow as his master strode off at a brisk clip.

Qui-Gon left the banquet room and headed down a narrow hallway, stopping only when they had reached the last in a set of five unisex sanitary facilities. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, pulling him into the room and then locking the door behind him.

Taking in the combination of lust and annoyance in Qui-Gon's gaze, Obi-Wan said the only thing he could. "Is there a problem, Master?"

Pulling the arm he still held, Qui-Gon directed Obi-Wan's hand to the bulge in his pants and growled. "What would make you think that, Padawan? Unless you think it's perfectly acceptable for a Jedi master, serving as the Republic's representative for the coronation of the new King of one of the Republic's most influential member worlds, to have an obvious erection in the middle of the evening's festivities."

Not caring that it would probably get him in more trouble than he was already in, Obi-Wan kneaded the hardness under his fingers and answered the non-question. "I would expect that a Jedi master would have more control than to be so affected in a public venue."

"That might be true if said Jedi master didn?t have an apprentice who could tempt a room of clerics from their vows," Qui-Gon snapped. "And since my current condition is the direct result of your exploits, I expect you to do something to remedy the situation."

Sliding closer to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan murmured, "I'd be happy to. But don?t you think we should head up to our rooms first?"

"No time." In a matter of seconds, Qui-Gon had unwound his sash, pulled off his obi, opened his tunics and pushed his leggings down to his boot tops.

Inspired by the sight of Qui-Gon leaning against the wall in an obvious duplication of his earlier fantasy, Obi-Wan wasted no time in completing the picture. Going to his knees before his exposed lover, he placed his hands on Qui-Gon's hips and leaned forward to savor his prize. He licked off the drop of fluid pooled in the slit of the rigid penis and then slid his lips slowly down the length.

When Qui-Gon's hands fisted in his hair, Obi-Wan gave up on the teasing touches and got right down to business. He sucked and licked the heavy shaft filling his mouth, their years as lovers making him intimately familiar with all of his master's hot spots. A few seconds of deep humming and the scrape of his teeth over the length had Qui-Gon's moans of pleasure echoing around the small room.

Fueled by those sounds and the ripples of pleasure flowing over their bond, Obi-Wan ignored his own painful arousal and continued to drive his master toward orgasm. He relaxed his throat and swallowed around the flesh and, before he even began to feel the need to take a breath, his mouth was filling with Qui-Gon's release.

Using the Force to keep Qui-Gon upright when his knees started to buckle, Obi-Wan gentled his touch and concentrated on drawing out the pleasure of his master's climax. He used his tongue to clean away every trace of semen and only pulled away when Qui-Gon's penis had softened completely.

Erection throbbing insistently as he rose to his feet, Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, hoping he was planning to return the favor. He was disappointed to find the man in the process of redressing. "Master?"

"I need to get back before I am missed," Qui-Gon said as he refastened his leggings.

Setting aside his disappointment, Obi-Wan hiked up his tunics, planning on rectifying the situation on his own. He was shocked when his wrist was encircled in a Force hold as he tried to unfasten his leggings. "Hey! Let go."

"I think not," Qui-Gon replied as he draped his obi over his shoulders. "As punishment for your poor timing, you will have to wait until after the conclusion of the evening's events to attend to your needs."

"You can't be serious," Obi-Wan growled, straining against the hold.

"I'm completely serious," Qui-Gon said, now wrapping his sash around his waist. "You have no one to blame but yourself for your current predicament and as such you must accept the consequences of your actions." He secured his dress belt over his sash and headed for the door. An evil glint flashed in Qui-Gon's blue eyes as he released the hold on Obi-Wan's wrist. "And I expect you to abide by my directive in this."

"And if I don't?" Obi-Wan snapped.

Qui-Gon pointed a finger at Obi-Wan and an invisible touch brushed over his throbbing penis. "If you don't, then the opportunity to indulge in the other scenarios that involve us in this clothing will be a long time coming." The touch became a bit firmer and Obi-Wan shuddered from the contact. "Your choice, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan groaned in frustration even as he leaned into that phantom touch. "Not much of a choice."

"Consider it a lesson in control," Qui-Gon quipped before he disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall and blew out a sigh of frustration. Much to his dismay, their years together had left Qui-Gon knowing just how far he could push him and exactly what he needed to say to get him to capitulate. This was just another instance of his master being able to find just the right incentive to get Obi-Wan to conform.

Breathing deeply and slowly, Obi-Wan pushed out a portion of his arousal on each exhale until his erection had softened and his need was banked down to a low simmer. He made his way back to the main ballroom and stood off to the side to once again watch his master. As he had earlier, he catalogued Qui-Gon's appearance, noting the way the blacks accentuated each line of the handsome frame as Qui-Gon moved.

Obi-Wan used the Force to keep his physical reactions at bay while he allowed the desire he felt at the sight to smolder within him. It would be a few hours before they could be alone together in the privacy of their quarters. But as Qui-Gon had so often told him, anticipation could be its own kind of pleasure, and he planned on using the rest of tonight's festivities to envision as many erotic scenarios as his mind could manage. Force willing, starting tonight and going forward well into the future, they'd have the opportunity to act upon any and all of the fantasies he was able to envision.

The end


End file.
